


Locked Out

by samwellsgays



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, at least at this point i guess, idk if they're ever really friends, locked myself out of my dorm cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwellsgays/pseuds/samwellsgays
Summary: William Poindexter keeps locking himself out of his dorm and ending up at Derek Nurse's front door.Is there more than meets the eye? Or is Dex just forgetful?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick oneshot/drabble thing I wrote because I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing frequently. Enjoy!

"Okay, I'm coming! Calm down!" Derek Nurse walked from his room to the front door, wearing a muscle tee and a pair of grey sweatpants as he opened the door. It was the most dressed-down that Will Poindexter had ever seen him, and as the door swung open to reveal his awkward smile, Derek didn’t know whether or not to invite him in or just shut the door on him. 

 

“Hey, Nursey.” 

 

“What do you need?” His tone was cold, but he hardly cared. The boy hated him anyway, and since they didn’t get along he didn’t see any reason to be kind to him. 

 

“I, uh… Locked myself out of my dorm.”

 

“So?”   
  


“My roommates won’t be home until later tonight, and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while? I don’t really want to wait in the hallway.” 

 

“Okay, fine, come in.” He stepped back, letting the red-headed boy into the house and taking the moment to watch the way his muscles moved under his white t-shirt and black jeans. “The couch is over there, make yourself comfortable I guess.” Dex nodded and followed the way that he was pointing, sitting down and grabbing his laptop from his bag. 

 

Nursey went to his own room quickly and grabbed his own laptop, taking it from where he studied in his room to the main area of the dorm where he could keep an eye on Dex. Of course, when he walked back into the room he realised that Dex hadn’t moved a muscle, sitting with his laptop perched on his knees and his headphones sat resting around his neck, typing frantically. Nursey assumed it was probably some essay that he’d been complaining about earlier that day, shrugging and sitting on the other couch to work on some English Literature assignment he’d been given. 

 

Nearly an hour had passed and Nursey was unable to focus. He decided that it was due to Dex sighing and clicking his tongue repeatedly, rather than the fact that he was always conscious of the boy’s every move for some reason. He tried to ignore it for another ten minutes before he finally snapped, as Dex tapped his fingertips on the corner of his laptop thoughtfully. 

 

“Can you please be quiet for one minute?” The words came out a little harsher than intended, but he decided that it was counter-productive to apologise for it at this point. 

 

“Okay, yeah sorry. Just trying to figure out how to word this argument for my essay, I hardly even realised I was tapping.”

 

“I don’t care, just remember that there are other people here trying to study.” 

 

“If you want me to go, I can. I’ll find somewhere else.” He sighed and moved to start packing up his things, but for some reason, this just made Derek angrier. 

 

“No, I said you could be here so you can. I’ll just study in my room, let yourself out and don’t mess anything up.” He stood up quickly and crossed the floor to his bedroom, shutting the door and feeling relief wash over him as well as a weird twisting feeling in his gut. 

 

He quietly hoped that he wasn’t getting sick, that would put some strain on his studies as well as his hockey. 

 

**–––––––––**

 

 

 

Derek Nurse lifted his head from where he’d been reading poetry as the sound of three strong knocks resonated through the small dorm, sighing when he realised that he’d have to get up to open it. He put the book down and made his way to the door, quickly looking through the peephole before opening it.

 

“Dex I swear to god did you forget your keys again?” He leant against the doorframe as he looked upon the slightly shorter red-headed boy, a sheepish smile plastered across his face. A few weeks ago, the sight of William Poindexter at his door would have pissed him off. And it did. But after that afternoon of fighting when Dex locked himself out of his dorm that first time, they’d decided that silence was golden. 

 

Now that he thought about it, this was the fifth time in the past month that Dex had ‘locked himself out’ of his dorm. Nursey was curious as to whether something was going on, but he knew better than to pry. Prying would just lead to arguments and arguments would lead to more tension on the ice, with Bitty and Holster yelling at them about the fact that they needed to get their shit together already. Instead, he just smiled and stepped back to let the boy into the dorm. 

 

“I didn’t forget them this time… I just lost them.” He shrugged, running a hand through his short hair as he looked at his feet. 

 

“Maybe I’ll have to get a spare cut when you find them again.” He patted Dex on the back as he walked past, trying to ignore the way he seemed to tense very slightly. 

 

“Yeah, maybe. I don't know if we’re allowed to cut spares, though…” He shrugged as they both sat on opposite ends of the couch. “I could always just give you my keys and you could lock and unlock my dorm for me. You never lose stuff so it'd work fine!” 

 

“Dex, you might be in the same building as me but that doesn't mean I’ll walk the two flights of stairs to open your dorm sixteen times a day.” 

 

The auburn-haired boy just rolled his eyes and took his laptop from his bag, starting on his homework and falling silent much like all of the other days before. 

 

It was about an hour later that Derek spoke up, the worry spiralling inside his head and leading him to believe the worst about Will’s roommates. 

 

“So what’s in your dorm that you’re running away from?” Nurse put down his book and turned so Dex had his full attention, watching the boy as he looked up and shook his head. 

 

“Nothing, I’m just terrible at looking after my keys.” 

 

“And I’m terrible at walking without falling over, but I don’t come running to your dorm five times in a month because I’ve tripped on the way to the Haus.” 

 

“What’s your fucking problem?!” Dex sat up, clearly becoming defensive as he watched his d-man run his fingers through his own hair, each of the boys getting increasingly frustrated with the other. 

 

a

“What’s my fucking problem? What’s yours? You never stand up for yourself Dex! Is that the problem? Your dorm mates kicking you out or making life hell for you while you’re there? Is that what you’re running away from? I don’t care what it is I just want you to tell me the truth!” Nursey was standing up and yelling now, his chest heaving with each breath he took. 

 

“Oh my god, is that what you think is happening? No one’s kicking me out or making life hard for me other than you!” Derek tried not to notice the way that the tips of Will’s ears had gone pink when he started to yell back, and the way that his hands kept clenching and unclenching by his sides like they often did when he was trying not to fight someone on the ice. 

 

“Well if I’m so horrible then why do you keep running to me when you get locked out?! You know that the Haus is open for anyone in the team, why do you always come to my dorm?! It’s not that much further across campus!” 

 

“Because maybe it’s the only way you’ll ever talk to me when we’re not on the ice!” Derek felt like he’d dropped a toaster into a bathtub, all of his nerves on edge and his body heating up faster than he could ever remember. He could barely breathe, let alone respond to the confession made by the other boy.

 

“I… uh, Dex…” He stammered stupidly, the palms of his hands sweating as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. 

 

“Wow, the amazing Derek Nurse is speechless for once. What, you didn’t realise that I’ve been crushing on you since the moment you stepped foot into Samwell university? Are you really that clueless?” 

 

“You… Really?” Was all he managed to stutter out, taking a deep breath and trying to recollect himself enough to speak as he closed his eyes for a second. “I didn’t realise. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay, I knew what I was getting myself into from the first moment you spoke to me.” Will sat down on the couch again and sighed, clearly ready to talk about his feelings now that he’d accidentally let it slip. 

 

“I thought you hated me. You just… You always act like you can’t stand being near me.”

 

“I can’t stand being near  _ you? _ Nurse, you just yelled at me for being in your dorm.” Dex scoffed, moving his arms as though he was about to cross them and then thinking better of it and placing them on his thighs. Derek wasn’t sure when it happened, but he was also sitting down now, one of his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around it. 

 

“I yelled at you because I thought that you were getting beaten up by your roommates or something. I was worried that you were hiding from them or some shit.” He laughed softly, noticing the irony in the fact that he now knew it was probably the opposite of his assumption.

 

“Oh. You did say that, didn’t you? Sorry, I just hardly ever listen to you when you’re yelling at me because you look really cute and I want to kiss you but also you’re yelling which makes me mad and I get way too defensive, and–” 

 

Derek practically leapt across the couch, pulling Will’s face into his hands and kissing him fiercely. He wasn’t sure what it was, but the last part of his resolve crumbled as he settled beside the boy and pressed their lips together. Will stilled for a moment before he was kissing back just as passionately, capturing Derek’s top lip between his own and taking in every part of his face while he got the opportunity. He pulled the brown eyed boy into his lap as they kissed, his hands moving to his waist underneath the fabric of his t-shirt as he slid his tongue across Nursey’s bottom lip. 

 

Eventually, the long kisses turned into small pecks, and then the two boys just sat with their foreheads pressed together, neither of them speaking as they analysed one another’s faces from this new angle and proximity. 

 

“You never said whether you liked me or not.” Dex said softly, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to the top of Derek’s nose. 

 

“I didn’t? Well, I guess you’ll never know.” His face split into a cheeky grin and then a frown when pale fingers pinched his side. “Okay, I like you too. A lot.” 

 

The smile he got in return was definitely worth it. 

 

“Oh, and Derek?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“The keys are in my bag.” 

 

“You’re an asshole.” 

 


End file.
